1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elongated fabric coverings for amputated limbs. In particular, embodiments of the present invention concern a seamlessly knitted sleeve in the form of a sock, wherein the sleeve includes a closed end with a rounded shape.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Seamlessly knitted socks for use as a foot covering are known in the art and provide added comfort for the wearer by eliminating points where focal pressure would otherwise occur due to sewn seams. It is also known in the art to use fabric coverings over amputated limbs. For example, compressive fabric sleeves, sometimes referred to as shrinkers or prosthetic socks are worn by amputees following an amputation procedure. In one application, such sleeves are principally worn to reduce the occurrence of edema near the amputated end of the limb and to help shape the limb following surgery. In another application, these sleeves are principally worn to protect and cushion the amputated end of the limb when a prothesis is being worn adjacent to the amputated end.
Prior art shrinkers and prosthetic socks are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For instance, these prior art sleeves include a closed end for covering the amputated end of the limb. The closed end of these prior art sleeves include fabric sections, referred to as ears, of increased thickness caused by creation of the closed end. These thick sections of fabric are problematic and tend to irritate and otherwise cause focal pressure along the sensitive amputated end. Another problem associated with prior art sleeves is that the closed end is unevenly formed across its width and, therefore, tends to unevenly compress and/or cover the amputated end.